roblox_march_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie
Story Mode = The Zombie is a common enemy in March of the Dead. It has a relatively slow walkspeed, and is quite weak. Appearance The Zombie is a green skinned zombie with a brown torso and black pants. The Zombie also has a mindless drooling zombie face. Sometimes, female forms of these zombies can spawn in within the swarms. In the Sci Facility, 4 special mutated zombies called the "Failed Specimens" appear before the Mutant miniboss fight. All of the zombies wear patient gowns, but they all have something that separates them from the rest. One of the zombies has a bomb strapped behind its back, and it makes a goofy face. The zombie also wears a bandoil that holds the bomb, and the bomb has also been lit. Another one of the zombies has 4 legs. A giant zombie appears on top of the acid pool, and holds a utility pole with its left hand. The last zombie has 4 heads. In the sewers, a special type of zombie appears after the first swarm of the chapter. Once the second swarm spawns, a zombie wearing a Scuba Helmet appears, and has a yellow torso instead of brown. The zombie is also accompanied with a zombie octopus labeled the "Zoctopus." Backstory The common Zombie is a result from many things. The Zombies in general originated in the Science Facility. The more the "creation" started to spread, so as the infection rate on the Island. Infected workers from the Facility started to reach out to the City, and infected any nearby residents around. The infection then spread rapidly, and human population on the island was almost gone. Some of the infected residents have mutated to special types of zombies that have their own separate abilities. These zombies are also stronger compared to their counterparts in Origins, which could hint that they must've evolved with tougher skin or muscles. Zombies also come from experiments from the Infected Lab Rat. Fighting the Zombie The Zombie is a very minor threat in the game, due to it's relatively low damage it deals towards players and It's have low health too. Due to this, the Zombie can easily be countered with any type of weapon, especially melee weapons, which can wipe a swarm out in a couple slashes. Trivia * The Zombie is the most common enemy in the game. * The growl sound effects the Zombie makes are the Zombie growls from the popular indie game, Minecraft. * The Zombie is one of the only zombies that have female variants. Other zombies are the Fast Zombie, Slow Zombie, and the Crawler. |-|Origins= The common Zombie returns in the Mini Mission, Origins. In this mode, zombies wear clothes and usually have hair. Not only that, but zombies in this mode seem to be more faster but weaker in this mode. Appearance Unlike its counterpart from Story Mode, these zombies uses the Robloxian 2.0 package, wear clothes, and commonly have hair. These zombies would commonly spawn in as an infected form of a scientist, patient, or doctor/nurse. The zombies faces also have red glowing eyes, and have blood smeared over their faces. They also have lighter skin that their counterparts. Rarely, some zombies would spawn in which are different than all the other zombies. These zombies are known as "uncommon zombies," and they would spawn in as a construction worker, a military soldier, a S.W.A.T soldier, a hazmat, a C.I.A agent, a Helicopter Pilot, and very rarely, an extremely muscular zombie that has the health count of 3000. Fighting the Zombie Despite their fast speed in this mode, these zombies are not much of a hassle. However, they come out as a larger threat when the are in swarms. Zombies, however, are one the weakest enemies in this mode, and they can easily be killed with 1-2 shots if using guns. Using a melee weapon can also really benefit in clearing out these swarms (the Fire Axe and the Crowbar are recommended), due to the fact that they wipe out a swarm of zombies within seconds. In the rooftop of Base A, a extremely muscular zombie spawns in which is very difficult to take down. This zombie has the same walkspeed as the player, and deals 40 damage towards the player. This zombie can quickly be killed using weapons with great damage, especially the M1014 and the M79. Also try your best doing headshots towards it, as it can deal 4 times the damage than the original damage. Trivia * The zombie behavior in this mode is based off of the infected from the Left 4 Dead series. * In this mode, the zombies have many different animations instead of using the same animation. Gallery Zombie 1.png|One of the common zombies that spawn Zombie 2.png|A zombie with darker skin Zombie 3.png|A female zombie Zombie 11.png|A construction worker zombie Zombie 4.png|A hazmat zombie Zombie 5.png|A zombie helicopter pilot Zombie 6.png|A S.W.A.T zombie Zombie 7.png|A C.I.A agent zombie Zombie 8.png|A military soldier zombie Zombie 9.png|A patient zombie Zombie 10.png|The muscular zombie that appears on the rooftop zombie face 2.png|One of the Zombie Faces zombie face 3.png|Ditto zombie face 4.png|Ditto zombie face 5.png|Ditto zombie face.png|Ditto Category:Zombie Category:Story Mode Category:March of the Dead Category:Enemy